It's Time to Let Go
by roo17
Summary: In which Law has something important to ask Ace. LawLu. AU.


It's Time to Let Go

* * *

 _Summary: In which Law has something important to ask Ace. LawLu. AU._

 _Warnings: None?_

* * *

"I need to speak to you about something important." These are the first words Law spoke the moment he entered the room. Ace, who had been at his desk drawing, looked up at upon hearing how serious his roommate and best friend sounded. The solemn look on the surgeon's face only further proved that this really _was_ something important. Law's gray eyes flicked over to Marco who sat on the other side of the room at a table reading the newspaper before they landed back on Ace. "Alone," he finished.

Marco folded the newspaper and was about to get up when Ace motioned for his boyfriend to stay. "If it's that serious, an extra pair of ears can help. What's wrong, Law?" The surgeon stayed silent, eyes falling to the floor momentarily before he took in a deep breath and spoke.

No, when Ace heard _"I need to speak to you about something important,"_ he was expecting a lot of things. He was expecting Law to tell him his Amber Lead Disease came back, and he had only a year to live. He expected to hear Law lost his job as a surgeon and wasn't able to pay the rent anymore. He expected to hear Law's uncle Doflamingo discovered it was Ace who accidentally burned his famous feathered coat and was coming for him. He expected to hear Law killed someone and needed help moving a body. He expected a lot of things.

But this? This was _not_ on his list.

Ace blinked, swearing he heard his roommate wrong. He used his pinky and cleared his ear before giving a smile. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I don't think I heard you correctly."

Law gave an almost worried look at the freckled male before clearing his throat and spoke as clear as possible. "I wish to date your younger brother."

…okay, nope, Ace had heard that right.

Marco had to hold in a chuckle upon seeing his lover's shocked and befuddled expression. The pencil fell from Ace's hand, rolling across table to the edge where it teetered on the brink. Finally, the freckled male found his voice. "You want to date _Luffy?_ "

"Yes," Law answered. He knew how protective Ace was of Luffy, hell, of Sabo, too. The three brothers were extremely close, always looking out for each other. But Ace? Ace was the protector of the three. He would go to hell and back to keep his siblings safe. Which was why Law was a bit concerned about asking Ace permission to date one of said siblings. But it was better than going behind his roommate's back and having him find out the hard way.

Ace felt his protectiveness flare up, but he was nowhere near angry like he usually was when people pined after Luffy. He figured it was because he _knew_ Law, knew the man _never_ dated or had romantic interests in anyone, so he was quite serious about this, and that he could be _trusted_. But still, Ace felt the urge to _protect_ , and horrible _worry_ build up in his mind. "B-But, you're so much older than–"

"Please tell me you are _not_ going to use that card," Law said, sleep-deprived eyes lightly narrowing. "Not when your own boyfriend is nearly twice your own age. That would be _quite_ hypocritical of you, Ace-ya."

"Okay, you have a point there, but…!" He searched desperately for a reason why Luffy couldn't date Law – or any other person, for that matter – but came up with nothing. Law was someone he knew he could trust, someone who took love quite seriously, and would never hurt Luffy. (Okay, he probably would, by, like, smacking him in the head every now and then. But not break his heart—no, he _knows_ Law would never do that.)

A hand gently landed on Ace's shoulder, and the freckled male looked up to see the kind and soft smile that only Marco could give. "Ace, it's time to let go, you. Luffy's old enough to make his own decisions now without you breathing down his neck. Let _him_ decide who he wants to date."

A defeated sigh was heard, and Ace gave a light shrug. "Alright, Law. You have my permission. But–"

" _Woohoo!_ " The muffled cry of celebration coming from Law's pocket had Ace snapping his attention up to the surgeon. " _I get to date Torao~! Oh yeah!_ "

"Is that _Luffy?!_ "

"He only agreed to dating me if he could listen in on me asking you for permission. So he knew I didn't threaten you, or you didn't kill, and all that," Law said, giving a light smirk. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go meet up with my…boyfriend." A soft smile crossed the surgeon's face at that last word, and it was a smile Ace had never seen the male give before. It was so…sincere.

He knew in that moment Luffy really was in good hands.

…But that didn't mean he couldn't give Law a hard time ever now and then.

* * *

 _A/N: *enter Mushu here* I LIIIIIIIVE! So. Yeah. Sorry this was so short. And sorry I've been so inactive, guys! The Transformers fandom has sunk its claws into me and isn't letting go any time soon. If you guys ever need to talk to me, find me on Quotev! It's_ _ **such**_ _a nice site. The people there, at least the one's I've met, are so nice and kind and they're some of the greatest people I know. I highly suggest creating an account there, but it's totally up to you guys. :]_

 _Anyway! Just letting you guys know I'm not dead, and that I haven't forgotten about my stories on here! I also may publish another LawLu story within the month. Hopefully. We'll see. :'D_

 _Love you guys! Take care!_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


End file.
